Lepidoptera
.appearance. Lepidoptera, or Lepi, is a pale buttery yellow, barely contrasting against her white cream underbelly. Her wings are a darker, brighter shade of yellow, with a blue spot in the middle of the back pair, a spot the same shade as her spines and horns. Her eyes are brown, lacking flecks of other colors, just a flat chocolate shade. She is lean, with corded muscles from years of climbing webs and flying around the Hive. Her build looks fragile, but there is always something rooted and strong, in both her gaze and her stance. She is open, a smile (or a smirk) often decorating her snout, her wings spread as she chatters away. She has a spark in her eye, a mischievous glint that doesn't belong in the Hives. .personality. Lepi is not a good match for the society she lives in. SilkWings are taught from birth to be complacent, quiet servants. She is not complacent, or quiet. Instead, Lepidoptera is almost infamous for her record number of visits to Misbehavior's Way. She owns up for what she does, even if she confesses in a casual tone. She isn't one to blame others for what she does, but if any SilkWing blames her for their faults- that dragon is going down, often earning Lepi some extra time as a frozen statue, not that she minds too much. The buttery yellow SilkWing enjoys infuriating her any HiveWing. She doesn't mind the punishments, as she gets out of doing work. The way she speaks of her imprisonment makes it sound like paradise. She is surprisingly good a public speaking, her voice loud, clear, and convincing, not that any HiveWings listens. Before, Lepi disagreed with the system, a lot. But she kept quiet, rebelling in small ways to annoy but also not too great, lest she end up truly imprisoned. Life was unfair, but manageable. Then it changed. And she did too, becoming more open about how wrong everything was. All because of a little spark between her and a HiveWing guard. .backstory. Lepidoptera was born and raised in the Cicada Hive. Her parents were Emperor and Silkspun, two dragons perfectly shaped to fit in with society. They were quiet, obedient, polite. Everything a SilkWing should be. Just as they must teach Lepi to be. Their perfect little dragon listened to them, she was gentle and sweet. She shuddered when they toured Misbehavior Way and passed her classes easily. With only occasionally skirmishes, she seemed fine. She even landed a job spinning tapestries, easy, wonderful work. But then things changed. She talked back to a HiveWing, and landed in Misbehavior's Way. Then she snuck away from work, earning another day in there. Little things escalated, and soon she was spending about every other day stuck frozen like a statue on a pedestal. And no one was certain why. Except, of course, herself. .relationships. .trivia. .gallery. Lepiart.png|By Galax! Better Lepi!!.png|By IGF! Lep Headshot.png|Gift from Feath, by Pastel! Lepi for Cloud.png|Ref by Kindred! Es perfecto Lepidopetra.png|By Pink! Lepi.png|By SaltyShaker! She’s looking nice! 018DEBD6-C754-426F-A066-219E8357C6F3.png|By Lacey, she's gorgeous! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing)